ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Zandeh
How Zandeh joined the Tourney During the first war at Atropatene Plains, Zandeh guarded the royal capital. When the defenses fell, he learned Hilmes's secret identity and swore absolute loyalty to him. Following his father's footsteps, he becomes Hilmes's closest aide. After the Keep of Saint Emmanuel was captured, Zandeh having recovered from his injuries sustained in his fights against Daryun trains for a rematch. During his training, he spots a Rito woman playing her harp in the woods, Medli. How to unlock *Win 50 Survival Mode matches with Kharlan. *Play 721 matches For both methods, you must fight Zandeh at Saint Emmanuel Castle. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by withing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him for 250 Smash Coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Zandeh, wishing for him from Porunga, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Hilmes's right hand man and Kharlan's son, Zandeh!" He will be seen left of Darcy, right of Virgo Shaka, above Kyoka and below Mr. EAD. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Zandeh has his mace in his two hands. After the announcer calls his name Zandeh spins his mace around him then slams it as the camera zooms saying "I intend to kill this one myself." Special Moves Vengeance Blast (Neutral) Zandeh swings his mace sending a wave of energy forward. Rage Quake (Side) Zandeh slams his mace into the ground, then hops and slams it again. Fury Smash (Up) Zandeh jumps into the air swinging his mace. Revenge Rush (Down) Zandeh spins swinging his mace around himself, then knocks his enemy into the air. He then jumps after and then comes down slamming his mace. Blinding Crush (Hyper Smash) Zandeh grabs, throws an enemy over his shoulder, then slams his mace down, causing a large tremor Furious Mace (Final Smash) Zandeh rages then swings his mace left and right while marching forward six times, then shoulder rams and swings his mace down, causing a large shockwave to burst around him. Victory Animations #Zandeh hammers his mace down, then raises it in his two hands saying "See how bright my fighting spirit burns!" #Zandeh swings his mace right then left then holds it at his right side saying "We serve the man worthy of the crown, NOT the man who stole it!" #Zandeh spins his mace around him, then thrusts it and says "I'll have your head as a trophy!" On-Screen Appearance Zandeh rides his horse to his starting point and says "You're wasting your breath!" Special Quotes *Arslan! For the sake of my true master, you must die here! (When fighting Arslan) *Daryun! Come fall on my sword! (When fighting Daryun) Trivia *Zandeh's rival is the Rito attendant to Valoo, Medli. *Zandeh shares his Japanese voice actor with Pang De, Ichigo Kurosaki, Pegasus Seiya, Numbuh I, Bochra, King Kong, Jumpershoot and Tidus. *Zandeh shares his German voice actor with Fox McCloud, Thomas Rogan, Exeggutor's left head, Bang Shishigami, Kou Uraki (in all his Mobile Suits) and Ricardo "Rico" Velasquez. *Zandeh shares his Arabic voice actor with Snapper and Slowking. *Zandeh shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Junpei Ryuzouji and Future Trunks. Category:Playable characters Category:The Heroic Legend of Arslan characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters